Forget To Remember
by ScorpioKun
Summary: All the chapters of this story have been updated, revised and rewritten, chapter 5 and 6 will be coming soon!
1. Fateful Encounters, The Awakening part 1

**Summary: **It's been centuries since their generation has put an end to Lord Oda Nobunaga's terror against the country, but after all these years in the times of modern Japan his restless soul has been freed, and it's hunger for vengeance on those who's rebelled against him is rabid.

**Rated M (for the later chapters)**

* * *

><p><strong> Location: Azuchi Castle (Sengoku Era)<strong>

_~~~Storms twirl the trees and shake the soldiers battling below for the head of the man who put terror into his people, the darkness of his very being covers the sky in smog. "I am Oda Nobunaga, Devil King of the Sixth Heaven you have no chance, I will reign supreme!" he boasted._

_ A young red clad stands close to his injured rival, gripping the shafts of his spears and gritting his teeth while his anger oozes from his determined eyes. _

_"Sanada Yukimura..." said the azure warrior grabbing the younger ones wrist to help himself up._

_"Masamune-dono what are you...?" his words trailed off as his rival stood shaking._

_"Tch, I still have one more left in me." he said using his lone eye to stare viciously into the devils while unsheathing one of his katanas. The __diligent__ crimson warrior quickly loosened his headband and tied it around Masamune's wrist and sword handle, so he wouldn't lose his grip._

_They both stood firmly on top of the castle glaring into Oda's ebony clouded eyes, " Yukimura." said Masamune "**Are you ready**?"_

_Yukimura nodded "It's time for his hellish fiery pit to be extinguished!" he shouted._

_The wind filled with Nobunaga's laughter "Foolishness!" he yelled. "I shall never be slain by such casualties, I WILL RULE, I WILL CONTROL ALL!"_

_Streams of red and blue surrounded the courageous samurai, their fury reaching maximum. They charged towards the demon head on "ODA NOBUNAGAAAAAAAAA!" they shout in unison. Fire and lighting, Tiger and Dragon combining their force straight into the body of the Devil King. Finally releasing the darkness that shrouded everyone's fate.~~~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Kai Academy - Soccer Field<strong>

"Okay, I'll kick the ball to ya and you try to get it passed me, got it!?" yelled Keiji, the spiky haired chipper brunette nodded with his eyes full of determination.

"You can do it Yuki!" yelled Matsu.

"Yeah get that touchdown!" yelled Toshiie.

"It's called a goal, stupid." said Motonari mono-toned and his eyes focused on his dictionary sized novel.

"GUYS!" said Yukimura his voice demanding silence.

"Sorry!" they said simultaneously, except Motonari.

Keiji shook his head, "All right Sanada, get ready!" the younger one nodded and got into position. Keiji kicked the ball the speed of it reaching its perfect velocity. Yukimura sped towards the ball leaping high, his vision showing the ball moving in slow motion and his leg ready to strike. BANG! It flies back cutting through the humid, dusty air finally colliding with the back of the net, leaving Keiji stunned.

"Damn that was one hell of a kick." said Toshiie opening up a boxed lunch prepared by his girlfriend, Matsu.

"Well he is the star player after all." said Keiji while playfully fisting the top of Yukimura's bushy hair.

"Come on guys, I'm just average." he said bemused.

"Oh he's so modest." said Matsu grinning widely while feeding Toshiie.

"Yeah your totally..." Keiji was quickly cut off by the sound of an air plane flying overhead simply grabbing the attention of the small group.

"What was that?" asked Yukimura dumbly.

"It was an air plane, duh!" said Motonari.

"I know that Mouri, I ment what was it carrying?" he said pouting.

"I think its carrying ammunition for the military base nearby." said Toshiie.

"Really? That sounds dangerous." said Matsu.

"Well of course its dangerous, it's carrying bombs and firearms!" said Keiji. "If only we could settle war in a different manner then, this world would be a better place."

"Here you go with your hippy antics, do we really need to sit through your 'save the world, man' speeches again!" protested Motonari.

"No I'm just saying we need to..."

As the others were having their arguments Yukimura completely drifted into his own little world, lost in thought while staring towards sky watching the plane slowly fade into the marshmallow colored clouds. He pressed his hand into his chest, a strange pulse hit him making him become slightly tense, he had a feeling something about today was going to end differently, like somehow he knew something important was coming his way, "But what?" he said out loud without thinking.

"Huh, what was that Yuki?" asked Keiji, his eyes filling with concern.

He fell out of his daydreaming daze "Oh nothing." he said shaking his head "It was nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Date Manor <strong>

_'Man that was tiring'_ he thought wiping the sweat from his forehead _'That damned Chosokabe keeping me pent up like that.' _Masamune never in his life had to practice like that hard unless if it for was an actual game or for the Championships but Motochika took it way to far this time, as usual. The pirate wannabe was only the co-captain of the baseball team, but he just had to be all high and mighty today.

When will he learn?

Masamune finally reached the door to the large mansion littered with bright lights making the dim sight of the setting sun seem to disappear, "Why does Kojuuro have all these damn lights on?" he muttered to himself. While ranting in his head he couldn't help but notice the sound of a violin being played, it had to Kojuuro's radio. The sound was whimsical to him as he grabbed his key ring and quickly unlocked and opened the door.

The manor was large inside and it was filled with refurbished antiques that had been left behind by his deceased father, the windows were covered with long, silky cerulean curtains and the floors were lined with milky pearl tiles. "I'm home!" he yelled as his footsteps clicked softly against the tiles.

"Date-kun!" a sweet childish voice echoed back as a small silver-haired girl ran down the stairs greeting her brother with a hug.

"Hey Itsuki." he choked.

"Hey big brother, how was school?"

"Same as usual, a complete waste of my time." he said giving her a toothy grin.

"Your so negative...and sweaty." she said twisting out of his arms.

"Give me a break I just got out of practice." he said chuckling and playfully pulling her pigtails.

They began to play fight until their guardian approached them, his smile was small and the look in his eyes were soft "Masamune-sa...I mean Masamune."

Him and Itsuki both stopped and stared at him "Oh, what's up Kojuuro?" said the teen.

"How was school?"

"You should know by now." he said smiling smug-like.

Kojuuro sighed, "School is..."

"Your first priority, I know, I know." he replied rolling his lone eye.

"I just don't want to see anymore D's on your report card, my lord..." said Kojuuro in a hushed tone.

Masamune's eye widened "What did you just..?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly, "Just don't bring home any bad grades okay?"

He sighed, "Fine."

Kojuuro finally walked back towards the kitchen "I'll have dinner prepared in an hour." he said.

It was silent for a moment until Itsuki teasingly said "Heheh you got in trouble."

"Shut up, I'm not in trouble!" he yelled.

The little one stuck out her tongue and ran off into the kitchen so he wouldn't get any funny ideas, leaving the one-eyed boy alone in the living area.

He wandered towards one of the covered windows and began to stare into the sunset, he placed his hand over his chest clenching at the soft fabric covering his old scars. A pulse struck him hard causing him to tense up, he had a feeling that something about today was going to end differently, like somehow he knew something important was coming his way. "But what?" he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Unknown<strong>

"My precious." he mumbled into the ear of the terrified boy. The man stood before the him as the others began to crowd around the hopeless kid.

"Hanbei." said Hideyoshi. "Are you sure this will work?"

The pale boy chuckled until it converted into a small cough "Yes, I believe this one will be a great asset to what we've wanted our whole lives." he took the scythe from the small couch and handed it to Mitsuhide "You must hold him down on his back." he said.

"That shouldn't be a problem." said Mitsuhide. "Nohime if you will?"

She nodded and approached the middle of the circle, she could hear the boys whimpering and struggle to loosen the chains that were not allowing his escape. She took his shoulders and gently pressed them down receiving a scornful glare from the teen, "Hush now, it will all be over soon." she said softly.

Mitsuhide stood over him now readying his blow to awaken their prey, "Now, do it now!" said the impatient Hanbei.

He then finally took the scythe and punctured him in the chest almost killing the boy instantly until Mitsuhide spoke the words "Awaken Lord Oda Nobunaga, Devil King of the Sixth Heaven!" Darkness covered the walls and floor of the hide out and began to seep into the ripped soul of the fresh corpse. The stench of the spirits evil began to dwell amongst everyone, their memories and his began to forge.

Nohime let go and bowed before the shadow of wickedness, "My lord husband." she said.

"The day we lost everything, even our own lives is completely incredulous." He replied. Oda approached his past wife with arrogant eyes and lifted her chin "Are you willing to stand by my side like you did in the past?"

"Yes, my lord husband." she said like any obedient wife would.

Hanbei and the others couldn't help but grin, the thought of how incredible the outcome of this would be and the thought of having the ability to become a bigger name than they once were. To Hanbei it used to be a small comic book fantasy or a historical fetish that he would twist and warp into his own psychotic image. He never could really come across reality when he was caught up on finding the right people to do these fulfilling 'deeds' for him but luckily it didn't take him much time. He had Nohime, Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi, and his prized possession... no his omnipotent pawn, Oda.

"Now the real fun begins." said Hanbei to himself.


	2. Fateful Encounters, The Awakening part 2

**Summary: **It's been centuries since their generation has put an end to Lord Oda Nobunaga's terror against the country, but after all these years in the times of modern Japan his restless soul has been freed, and it's hunger for vengeance on those who's rebelled against him is rabid.

**_This means Date is speaking English~_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Takeda Manor<strong>

"You're not doing this to my son." said Shingen glaring at the grey haired man across the table.

"You're not gonna have a choice." he replied "You know damn well he needs to awaken, before it's too late!"

Shingen shook his head "Ishida, you don't understand, I'm not gonna let him remember the brutality he went through back then." he clears his throat continued, "I want him to live a normal life, a life without the burden of his past."

"That is no excuse, he needs to remember who he was in case Oda's spirit comes back!" he said as his expression becomes more stern. "What you don't understand is that peace in this country will not last forever and the Devil King can come back at anytime, Yukimura needs to be ready for when it happens and if you don't wake him up, then I will!"

Takeda slammed his fist against the oak wood table, almost breaking it in half "Don't you fucking dare lay a finger on my..." his words trailed off as he places his hand over his chest, this feeling, this aura, it was so damn painful, something was wrong.

Something was very wrong. "Can you feel it too?" he asked.

Ishida nodded "Yes, but It can't be...could it be happening now?" he asked.

"DAMMIT! Sasuke!" Shingen raced towards the stairs calling for his eldest son "Sasuke, I need you to go pick up Yukimura, something is amiss!"

"Already on it." said a voice from behind making Shingen jump at the sudden appearance from Sasuke, after noticing his fathers reaction he quickly asked "Oh, sorry dad, did I scare you?"

"No...just go get your brother...please." he said, trying to calm himself down.

Sasuke nodded and began to walk off while grabbing the keys to his car "Wait!" yelled Shingen. "Take these." he held up a long, heavy black velvet case and handed it to his shinobi son "Unfortunately it's time for you're brother to..." He sighs unable to finish his sentence. "You already know what to do, right?."

Sasuke nodded once again, his eyes more determined to find Yukimura, and excused himself out the maroon colored door.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Kai Academy - Soccer Field<strong>

The field was brighter than lights at a carnival but was left empty except for one. Yukimura was still practicing alone after his friends had left for home to study or sleep leaving him to continuously kick the ball into the large net working his muscles to the core for the next game.

He sat the ball onto the middle of the field again and ran to the other side for greater distance. Before his foot touched the ball the smell of blood filled his nose, and a pain in his stomach brought him down to his knees. He looked at his hands still shaking from the pain that struck him _'Is this m-my blood?' _he thought as he choked and coughed. _'How did this happen...'_

He looked up noticing a peculiar shadow standing before him that was lingering before it attacked, it was wearing ancient rusty armor and held a slick sword covered with gleaming crimson splatters.

"W-who are you?" asked Yukimura, feeling his blood pouring slowly from his body.

The creature smiled, its teeth infested with maggots and dried mud, and pressed its sword to Yukimura's neck, draining more blood, and the boy had no choice but to face his demise until he heard a familiar voice from afar.

"Yukimura run!"

Faster than a track star Sasuke jumps in, cutting the beast in half with his large shuriken "S-Sasuke?" said Yukimura surprised to see him here so quickly.

Sasuke finally grabbed by the arm Yukimura and ran towards the center of the school while the shadow warrior was reforming itself.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Yukimura, feeling shocked and overwhelmed.

"We need to get out of here." he replied as he grabbed Yukimura's wrist and started leading him away from the center of the school and towards the student parking lot.

"But, why Sasuke!"

"I'll explain later, but we need to get you somewhere safe before..." More of the shadowy figures began to appear from dark corners of the cafeteria and the class buildings, forcing Sasuke to launch into running full speed. "Dammit!"

Just when they were on the verge of safety the Yukimura forcefully pulled his hand away "I want you to tell me now." he demanded.

Sasuke sighed at his brothers denseness and handed him the black velvet case before responding in a serious tone "You need to fight little brother."

Yukimura inched away with wide eyes "But I can't, I won't do that, you know how I am about fighting!"

"Then you leave me with no choice." He pulled out a kunai knife with strange markings engraved into it from his camouflage jacket pocket. He then grabbed Yukimura's shoulder and forced him down by tripping him by the ankles, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Wait, what are you..."

Yukimura's confusion began to swallow him whole as he felt multiple sharp pains in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Date Manor<strong>

Itsuki's screams shatters the ears of Date and Kojuuro as human shaped shadows slip through the now broken windows and broken glass door of the manor, date quickly stood in front of Itsuki while holding up his metal baseball bat.

"Both of you stay back." He said before charging at one of the shadowy figures.

It smirks and dodges the swing of the bat, it bring its elbow forward and jabs it into Date's stomach causing him to be thrown across the room.

"MASAMUNE!" yelled Kojuuro as the boy hits the wall nearby and was soon relieved when Date stood hunched over in pain _'Oh thank God.' _Kojuuro thought.

"Oi, what the hell are these things?" asked Date while coughing.

Kojuuro sighs, knowing that he'll have to explain after all of this is over "You'll find out soon...Masamune-sama..."

Date felt a little confused and he looked at him with his faced scrunched "Why are you calling Masamune-sama?" he asked.

Kojuuro looked towards little Itsuki who was trembling in fear "Suki-chan, go hide in my room okay?"

She nodded and ran upstairs leaving him and Masamune to deal with creatures moving towards them slowly. Kojuuro took out a large katana with strange markings engraved in its blade from his tan trench coat and forcefully pushed down his master "What the hell!" he shouted, not fully understanding what was going on.

"I'm sorry Masamune-sama, but I have to do this." he said calmly.

"Don't you dare!"

The look on his face was so scornful but Kojuuro was the only one who would go against it, he tried to steady his breathing and said almost in a cold tone "It's the only way, I promise I'll explain everything when this is all over!"

Date bit into his bottom lip while looking towards the figures and back at Kojuuro, his breath quivered as he sighed "Okay...I trust you..." he said.

Kojuuro laid Date flat on his back and held the blade over the boy's chest, he wished that this could be done differently but he had no choice and he had no time so he took a deep breath, gripped the blade tighter and jabbed it into Date's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Kai Academy - Student Parking Lot<strong>

"Sanada Genjiro Yukimura Young Tiger of Kai, Awaken!" Sasuke chanted at the top of his lungs.

Whips of red fire swirl around Yukimura's fresh corpse as his memories of war pour into him violently. Sasuke stared in awe, it was like rewatching a historical cinema starring his little brother he couldn't believe how much was pouring into him at once.

As the blade and the body stop glowing he places his hand in Yukimura's, hoping that he'll come out of this with all of his sanity,"Yuki?" he whispers as he looks around, noticing that the figures were getting closer.

Sasuke felt a hand grip tightly over his, causing Sasuke to look down into a pair of glowing red eyes, he's finally awake. He slowly sits up keeping his eyes on Sasuke before turning his head towards the hoards of shadow figures practically covering the academy in darkness.

He turns back to Sasuke his red eyes focusing on the cases laying flat next to his brother, he points to them and says in a mono-toned voice "Sasuke, spears please..."

Sasuke lifts up the black velvet case and hands it over to him "Glad to have you back master."

The red clad smiles a little, his heart began to pound as the dark soldiers begin circling him and his shinobi "I, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, am here!" he roars loudly with pride in his voice as he stands tall next to Sasuke "Those valiant at heart make your stand, NOW!"

The soldiers raise their rusty weapons and get ready to attack Yukimura head on, he and Sasuke raise both their weapons before charging into the army at full force.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Date Manor<strong>

"One-Eyed Dragon Date Masamune Lord Of Oshuu, Awaken!" Kojuuro chanted at the top of his lungs

Whips of blue lightening swirl around Masamune's fresh corpse as his memories of war pour into him violently. Kojuuro stared in awe, it was like rewatching a historical cinema starring adoptive son, he couldn't believe how much was pouring into him at once.

As the blade and the body stop glowing he places his hand in Date's, hoping that he'll come out of this with all of his sanity,"Masamune-sama?" he whispers as he looks around, noticing that the figures were getting closer.

Kojuuro felt a hand grip tightly over his, causing Kojuuro to look down into a pair of glowing blue eyes, he finally woke up. He slowly sits up keeping his eyes on Kojuuro before turning his head towards the hoards of shadow figures continuously pouring into the house.

He turns back to Kojuuro his blue eyes focusing on the katana display holding six swords, he points to them and says in a mono-toned voice "Kojuuro, swords please..."

Kojuuro quickly breaks the glass casing keeping the katanas concealed and hands them to him "Glad to have you back, my lord."

The azure warrior couldn't help but show a toothy grin, his heart began to pound as he as he saw the dark soldiers begin circling him and his guardian "**_Perfect_**_" _he said as he stood tall next to Kojuuro, feeling his power flow through him. "I was itching for a little party."

The soldiers raise their rusty weapons and get ready to attack Date head on, he and Kojuuro raise both their weapons before charging into the army at full force.


	3. We Meet Again

**_This means Date's speaking English~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The<strong> ** Clinic - Room 18  
><strong>

'_This so isn't a good thing to wake up to_.' he thought, his lone eye roamed the solid white walls squinting at the bright lights above his resting place "**_Shit_**." he whispered, as he finally realized how much pain he was in when he lifted his bandaged wrapped arm. He laid there contemplating if last night really happened, he wondered if he actually fought those shadow things, those creatures, while baring six katana's like claws and he wondered if Kojuuro really...

"No that's _**impossible**._" he said trying to convince himself, Kojuuro wouldn't do such a thing and he knew unless it was for a very good reason.

Minutes later a familiar nurse walks into the room holding a clipboard and many clean, covered needles filled with morphine while giving Masamune a warm smile "Well well, I thought I told you to be careful and not hurt yourself again." she said chuckling.

"Sometimes I just can't help myself." he said in a raspy tone.

"This is your third time this year." she said. "But anyways, you feeling any pain?"

He lifted his arm remembering the shooting pain he felt but instead of complaining about it he kept it cool and shook his head.

"All right, just press the button when you need me." she said smiling softly with her eyes filled with concern. "And one more thing, I really hope you don't mind but your currently sharing a room with another one of our patients." she pointed to the second bed across the room, Masamune couldn't see the persons face but he did see a peculiar red cloth or ribbon flowing down from the small mattress. A memory flashed before him when he saw that ribbon, that memory was of someone that he believed he once knew.

"_**My God**_." he whispered.

"Excuse me?" she said, quickly getting his attention.

"Oh." he said with a small blush. "It was nothing."

She sighed, "All right, I'll be back to check on you, okay?"

"Okay, _**T**__**hanks**."_

As he laid there in the cold room he couldn't keep his eye off that second bed. He wanted...no he needed to know if it was really the person he had once longed to see, the piece that he didn't even know was missing from his life for the longest time.

He slowly sat upright and turned to place his feet on the tiles. He gradually paced himself to catch a glimpse of who ever this is almost cringing with every step. Once he got closer he stretched his neck to see that face, his eye widened and he placed his hand over his chest "No way" he whispered.

"_**It is you**_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Unknown<strong>

Nohime handed Oda a brand new skull cup forged from the head of an innocent bystander, she poured warm sake into his cup just like he always liked it. He sipped slowly to feel the burn of the alcohol and the warmth of the fire, travel down his throat before he spoke.

"So, I presume this plan didn't work?" He asked.

Hanbei shook his head with spite written all over his face "I warned you, Oda-sama, not to attack so soon."

"Good, because it wasn't supposed to." he responded, sipping out of his skull cup and smirking.

"Wait, you mean you did all of that on purpose?" Nohime asked, slightly confused.

"Why of course, it was just a matter of time that the rebels were forced to awaken." he chuckled. "Soon what I have lost will be in my grasp yet again."

"That was quite bold of you, my lord." said Mitsuhide frowning. "A few of the elders seem to have caught on to what you were doing."

"Wouldn't it have been better to hold off on the shadow army and attack when the time was right?" asked Hanbei.

"Until the time is right?" Oda repeated, "In this period there is no right time, you have to make time yourself how else are you supposed to gain anything in this world."

Hanbei didn't really like the fact that Oda made everyone waken like that, he only wanted two fallen samurai to receive their memories _' I guess i'll have to go along with the ride, for now' _he thought and began to walk off.

"Hanbei, where are you..." whispered Hideyoshi.

"I'm heading over to the clinic to pick up my meds." he answered smirking with an idea forming in his head. "I'll be back shortly." and he walked out the cement colored door still showing his smirking slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Clinic - Waiting Room<strong>

_'Yukimura please be okay.' _thought Shingen as he rubbed his temples to ease the pounding migraine. He wanted to see his boy but the doctor wouldn't allow it until Yukimura was awake, which caused Takeda to stress out even more. A squeeze to the shoulder snapped him out of his depression.

"Your boy is a strong one, he'll be fine." said his long time friend, Kenshin.

He shook his head, "I know but I didn't think the outcome would be like this."

"None of us knew, but i guess the angel of fate wanted us to experience it one way or another." he said with a reassuring glance.

"I wish fate wouldn't involve my sons." he said.

"Even so, they are gonna figure out who they were with or without each others help."

He sighed, "I guess your right."

"You know, I think we should call an old friend of mine." said Kenshin smirking "He could have a theory on what happened last night."

"You mean...?"

Kenshin nodded, his smirk turning into a full blown smile, as he took out his cell phone and began to dial.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Clinic - Room 18<strong>

Just like he remembered, red headband, that obnoxious spiky brown hair, the determination engraved to his features even when he's sleeping. Masamune knew no doubt that this boy was his eternal rival.

"Sanada Yukimura?" he whispered reaching down slowly to shake the boy awake with his good arm," Yukimura!" he said louder shaking him more vigorously now.

"...mmmm..." the boy cringed turning his head away from the intruder of his sandman conjured slumber.

"Oi_, **wake up**_!"

"Leave me alone!" he said sounding fully awake his fist charging at the unaware one-eyed dragon.

"What the hell?" he said grabbing hold of his Yukimura's fist "Stop trying to hit me!"

Yukimura looked up from his pillow still dazed from sleeping, noticing his fist was still within the other boys palm. Seeing his rivals face, with all of his memories in place, made his whole body start to shake.

"Hey, do you remember me?" says Date with a soft smile on his face

Yukimura looks down at his bedsheets trying to sort out his answer "Are you..." he pushed out "Are you...Date Masamune?" he asked, his cheeks slowly heating up.

"You got it." said Masamune releasing Yukimura's fist, allowing it flop onto the hospital bed. "It's been a long time,_** young**__** tiger**_."

"Masamune-dono." whispered Yukimura, his head still down.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, even in this new life of ours." he said smirking.

"You haven't changed much either Masamune-dono..." he said.

That statement made the other chuckle a little "Really now?" he said "Even though you..."

"You what?" After not getting a response from the older boy he began to wonder what was wrong "Masamune-dono?"

The older turned away from the other his eye glaring at the open door leading into the hallway, he heard footsteps coming at a slow pace making Masamune whisper "that aura."

What ever he felt attracted him and told him to come to the door making his curiosity crack under the spell of this aura, the darkness of it pulling him closer to whoever was near the building or even behind that door.

"Wait, where are you going!" yelled Yukimura.

Masamune ignored the constant protest of his younger rival and proceeded, eyes locked on the door in a hypnotic state. As he inched closer he saw someone that has been constantly showing up in his dreams, he had silver waves of hair, his skin was pale, his lips where purple and bruised and he wore a purple mask over his face which gave his identity away instantaneously,

"Arigato." he heard the boy say as he began to slowly walk down the hallway, he slowly passed Date's room, smirking and staring deep in to Date's eye, leaving Date frozen in place.


	4. Explination

**The Clinic: Hallway**

The tension in the air was thick as the masked one smiled while Date glared at him intently, Hanbei couldn't help but chuckle at the one-eyed boys intense glare "Well, I suspected you'd be here." he said "How's Kojuuro?" The question made Masamune's anger boil to rage when he spoke the name of his guardian so casually.

"You have no right to speak his name." he said trying to keep his cool.

"Is that so my dear Date?" his tone seemed perverted causing Masamune to cringe a little. "And what will you do if I continue?"

That was it he couldn't do anything. He had no weapons, which was his first thought, and they were in a public place.

As the two in the hall were talking Yukimura was eavesdropping near the door, he clearly remembered the face and actions made by the silver haired one and he had to keep him from causing any trouble in such a place like this. He began to scramble for anything of use to make the boy scurry away while him and Masamune were in recovery.

_'__Damn_,_ I can't find anything__.' _he thought. _'I wish Sasuke was here.' _Yukimura continued searching anyway until a peculiar, cold object was found under his hospital bed.

"**You**_** son-of-a-bitch**_!" said Masamune but he also heard an unusual voice from behind that caught him off guard.

"Oh my, such rotten language." it said, a scythe curved around Masamune's neck causing him to shiver at the feel of the blade.

"Oh Mitsuhige, how sweet of you to follow me so closely." said Hanbei sarcastically "Now why is that?"

He smirked at Hanbei but ignored answering his question and continued speaking to his prey "You know Date, I never could imagine capturing you so easily." he said "I wonder how good you would look with your head above my mantel."

"You're such a fucking freak!" he spat out sternly.

"I don't think you have room for insults dragon boy!" said Hanbei "So shut your big mouth."

Such words only made the seemingly fearful boy snicker, "Aw, sorry for being such an ass, but how could you expect any less from me." he said smirking while his eye spots Yumimura peeking his head out the door, Mitsuhide then forcefully pulled his hair and pressed the blade to his neck breaking the skin.

He chuckles, causing Date to shiver as he whisper's into his ear "You should pray boy, dying alone could be quite a chore."

"Then you should do the same..." he said "Because, I'm not alone!"

"HEY! MITSUHIDE!" The red loving clad swiftly swings his metallic weapon putting a deep, purple gash in the reapers head and jaw breaking most of his teeth as the blade of the scythe almost slits Masamune's throat, Mitsuhide howled with pain as his vision gone from being blurry to complete darkness as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"You all right?" asked Yukimura hissing at the reoccurring pain of his own wounds and shaking the blood off his weapon.

"_**Yeah,** _I'm cool." he said "Where did that masked punk go?"

"I think he went upstairs." he replied

"_**Shit**_!" They raced up the cascading stairs until they discovered that they were lead to the clinics rooftops and to Hanbei who was standing at the very edge.

"Hey! What are you doing!" yelled Yukimura.

Hanbei then conked his head showing a demonic smile "Goodbye gentlemen, you shall see me again very soon." he slid his foot off the edge and fell back still smiling as his head and body disappeared from sight. Masamune and Yukimura run up to where the boy jumped and saw that there was no one in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Takeda Manor: Two Weeks Later<strong>

It was quite in the house except for the phone conversation between Takeda and Kenshin. Sarutobi was lounging near the table glancing at his brothers bedroom door wondering if and when he would come out.

"Hey dad?" asked Sasuke fiddling with his coffee cup.

"Oh hold on Kenshin." he said into the phone. "Yes?"

"Hows Yukimura doing?" he asked feeling concerned for his little brothers well being.

Takeda sighed "Well, he's mostly been in his room since we brought him home to finish his recovery." he said "He's probably still trying to cope with everything that's happened and even cope what he's done with himself back then."

"I see." said Sasuke, he stood up from his chair "I'm gonna go check on him."

"Wait." Takedas voice stopped Sasuke at his tracks before he started going up the stairs "Let me talk to him."

Meanwhile, Yukimura slouched over his sketchbook intensely staring at the image he conjured from his head and also still thinking about the the events that occurred in his past. He wished that none of it had happened and he wished that he couldn't still see the eyes of the lives he's taken, he regretted everything and he knew that his sins from the past wouldn't be forgiven that easily.

A knock at the door pulled Yukimura out of his trance "Oh, come in." he said.

"Hey son." said Takeda.

"Hey..." he said.

"What do you have there?" he said pointing to the sketchbook.

Yukimura shrugged and stared at the page. Takeda walked closer to see, as he did so he saw a fierce tiger made from flames and a daunting dragon dancing from lightning making the old man smile a little.

He placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder "Look, I know you've been through a lot for such a long time." he said "But you need to embrace the memories you've received and know who you are."

Yuki looked into his eyes a shocked expression on his face from what he heard "I can't do that, I'm not the same person I was back then." he said "I took peoples lives and I don't think I can forgive myself."

"Regret is something that I know you can overcome, I also know that your passion, your powers and your strength from that era are not gone yet." he said "Young Tiger."

Yuki began to show a small smile as Takeda started to walk towards the door "Oyakata-sama." he whispered.

He turned "What?"

"Oyakata-sama." he said louder.

"Yukimura?"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OOOOYAKATA-SAMAAAAA!"

"YUUUUUUKIMURRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OOOOOOOYAKATA-SAMMMMMMAAAAA!"

"Here we go again, jeez." whispered Sasuke peeking by the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Date Manor<strong>

_'Goodbye gentlemen, you shall see me again very soon...'_ That very thought that ruined his day even when he's not trying to think about it, it would still pop up randomly in his head. It was the voice of Hanbei that threatened his clans very being when he was a war general, and it completely pissed him off. He had a goal in mind ever since he saw that masked boys face and that was to keep him away from his guardian and younger sister no matter what the circumstances.

"Big brother...?" said Itsuki softly knocking on Masmune's door opening it and then catching him gazing at the moon lost in thought.

She strode closer to snap him out of his hypnoses by clinging to his arm. He flinched at the sudden grip of his arm "Oh, hey..." he said softly.

"Why ya so moody?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm not moody I'm just, _**thinking**_." he said defensively.

"About what?"

He sighed "Even if I did tell you, ya wouldn't understand."

She pouted and glared "Do you really think I'm that stupid!" she said. "Just like you, I also have my memories and you know what I remember about you?"

"I didn't..."

"I remember when you changed my opinion about the samurai, I remember how kind you were, and I remember that you never sat around and moped when you were ever defeated you'd always get back up and fought no matter how long it took even when..." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice and in her eyes. "Even when someone took Kojuuro away from you and I remember that it almost tore you apart."

After enduring the small speech from the young one he smiled and pulled Itsuki into a half hug "_**Take it easy **_and stop frowning okay!" he said, "I'll be alright."

"Hmph, sure you will." she said sarcastically.

"You can be a smart ass you know that?"

"Not true!" she said her voice sounding muffled against Masamune's shirt "Oh wait! I almost forgot!"

"_**What**_?"

"Kojuuro wants you to get ready to leave." she said. "He said we're gonna be going to a special meeting."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yup!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tokugawa Corporation: Main Building <strong>

The night was cool outside as Yukimura looked up into the stars of the night sky, he wondered how many comrades would be attending this and more importantly if he'd see Date here.

While him, Sasuke and Takeda got out of the car Sasuke's eyes grew wide at how huge the place was "Well, it seems he's been pretty busy huh?" he said, breaking the silence barrier.

"You can say that again, who knew he'd have such a business this big." said Takeda. "Anyways, lets hurry in before they start without us."

They approached the room and their ears filled with muffled conversation from behind the cracked golden double doors. Yukimura's eyes roamed the large room, he wasn't surprised the buildings architecture it seemed to be a lot like Ieyasu's style but that's not what he truly cared about he was strictly here for business, at least that's what he told himself.

He wandered around trying to mingle with the others and trying to find out where Sasuke ran off too until he collides into someone.

"Oh hey, didn't see ya there!" said the person he collided into. "My bad."

"Ow." Yuki said out of impulse while rubbing the back of his head, Yukimura looked up to see it was a spiky silver haired boy with a purple patch over his left eye, he wore a white button up shirt, dark purple pants and had an over exaggerated grin. Yukimura also smiled softly when he realized that it was one of his allies, Motochika Chosokabe.

"_**Jeez**_ pirate, try to watch yourself." said a familiar voice from behind the silver haired boy.

"What, I said sorry already." he responded while pouting in the process.

"Masamune-dono?" said Yukimura.

"Whats up little tiger?" he said "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well it's uh just for business, nothing more."

Masamune smirked and helped him back up to his feet "Sure it is."

"Yo guys, look!" said Motochika. "Someone's by the podium."

The noise of multiple conversations began to tone themselves down as they heard footsteps on the stage, a young man wearing a yellowish pinstriped suit treading quickly to the podium to make his announcement. The microphone made a screech as the man cleared his throat nervously, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my building." he said oddly mono-toned. "I'm sure you all understand why I called you here so abruptly."

He paused for a moment and continued his voice becoming slightly uneasy, "In the past few weeks most of us encountered something strange and something that no one thought would rise again, we believed that the darkness of that era would be put behind us and that we would never be in this situation. My theory is..." he paused again clenching his fists "The angered spirit of Oda Nobunaga, the demon that terrorized our country, took our lives, children, soldiers, back stabbed my clan and so many others, is back for vengeance."


	5. (Author Update) Chapter 5 Coming Soon!

**Hey guys ScorpioKun (Drella/Mimiko/Drella-sama) here! I know it's been a very long time since I've updated this story but since I still have people following** "Forget To Remember" **and since I've rewatched the series, watched the movie, and watched walk throughs of the game, I feel as though I should continue posting chapters. So there you have it, sorry for being dead for so long.**

**Chapter 5 should be posted within the next few weeks!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
